


FicTober18 First Collection

by suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings



Series: Sleepy's Fictober18 Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Collateral Damage, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Injury, Major Original Character(s), Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags May Change, Threats of Violence, Touch-Starved, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings/pseuds/suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings
Summary: All of my initial writings for FicTober18, hope you enjoy!





	1. Can You Feel This?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: possible triggers for today’s fic include: mentioning a previously occurred fight scene, self-doubt, a brief description of injuries, very light descriptions of pain and one (1) curse word.
> 
> The prompt for today is “Can you feel this?” 
> 
> so here I go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparx seems to still have a few bad habits from her previous life, but now she has some help to change the bandages.

“Can you feel this?” The pressure being put on her wound was light, by all accounts. Stinging and sensitive, as all open wounds typically are when fresh.

“It’s numb and uncomfortable, but not unbearable.” The girl shifted in her seat on the ottoman, generously provided by her caretaker and surrogate parents, for lack of a better term.

“Then this is going to hurt.”

A harsh hiss was all Darien was met with as he applied the peroxide to the gash on Sparx’s shoulder, her nails digging into the leather as she attempted to keep from crying out in pain. She had been reckless again, getting into a fight with thugs in those back alleys of that dangerous city they all knew well and feared. Sparx took to brawls much too easily still, even after Kaiser had taken her in all those months ago. Kaiser was rather useless as a nurse so he took to the desk chair in the much too large bedroom of his and just talked, leaving the task of healing his surrogate daughter to Darien. Lord only knows he could work part-time as a doctor at this point with how much these two hurt themselves.

“Did you start the fight?” Kaiser had asked from his seat in front of Sparx. His hazel gaze glazed from lack of sleep but still sharp enough to dictate to Sparx that she is to answer him succinctly, with no room this time for argument. She really messed up, no one except a select amount of people are supposed to know that she is alive and she goes and does a dumb thing like get in a fight?

“All I did was finish it.” An exhausted sigh leaves through Kaiser’s lips as he drags a hand through his dark brown locks before refocusing his attention on Sparx. Her short, chestnut locks slightly damp from sweat, blood and the rain currently beating down the house. Her upper body wrapped in bandages, her whole frame littered with cuts, bruises and shivering from the cold air traveling through the mansion. The only noises they hear besides the rain and thunder crashing in the distance is Sparx hissing from the pain and Darien continuously promising that he is almost done. She quietly calls Darien out on his bullshit response which only earns her more chiding from the old man. Her golden eyes downcast and unfocused as Kaiser had expected to be met with. Sparx was overthinking this, most likely. A lazy, sympathetic frown plastered across the detective’s handsome face before he outstretched his hand towards the young teen’s face.

A quiet surprised gasp mixed with a hiss of discomfort left her lips before she could stop it. Sparx dragged her eyes up to meet Kaiser’s, only to be met not with disappointment like she had been expecting, but instead of an expression she couldn’t decipher. His hand was warm, emitting that same comforting heat that had drawn her to him in the first place. The backs of his fingers gently traced her bruised cheek before carefully cupping it. Almost like he was afraid that she would break upon contact. Upon seeing that she wasn’t backing away from the touch like she normally would have, he continued and let his thumb just barely glide over her bruise. Her skin had turned almost pale and the bluish purple outlined by a sickly yellow made the contrast all the more stark to the detective. Kaiser detested that Sparx felt colder than normal and he knew that it wasn’t totally because she was currently without a shirt to cover herself.

A part of Sparx wanted to chase his heat. To let herself fully sink into him and let him take care of her emotionally as well as physically. To cry into his chest like a child and for him to comfort her like a real father would. But her insecurities and nagging doubts told her to be cautious of the man who had taken her into his life and away from her old one, even after all this time. She wanted to trust Kaiser and Darien with everything, more than anything in the world she wanted to call them family and be confident in that declaration. But she was not a confident person.

Sparx observed that his visage was tired, no doubt; the sight of a man who would certainly rather be sleeping right now than healing her injuries, but she couldn’t figure out what else his eyes were trying to tell her. His body language was no help either; his short, dark mocha colored hair sticking out in all directions from bedhead, his back hunched over from trying to sit comfortably on his chair, and his overall posture just reading as tired and wanting to go back to bed. But there was more to his expression than he’s letting on, that’s how Kaiser always is. He’s always only letting people see of him what he wants them to see of him.

“Don’t overthink things, darling. Just let Darien finish up and take the day off tomorrow to rest.” Kaiser offered before tilting his head slightly and gave the girl a sweet, tired smile. Sparx had opened her mouth to say something in protest, but the words died on her lips and she silently acquiesced to her surrogate father’s wishes, nodding her head in surrender.  
A small chuckle escaped the detective’s lips as he carefully removed his hand from her cheek and placed it on her head. “Good girl.” Letting her head fall forward, her bangs covering her face as she attempted to hide her blushing expression. Kaiser shared a knowing smile with Darien as they both took note of her reddening ears.


	2. People Like You Have No Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandit and Hunter are in the middle of a stakeout, and like always, nothing good comes from Bandit getting restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing, light violence, and threatening to commit violence.
> 
> The prompt for today is “People like you have no imagination.”
> 
> So here I go!

“Ah, there’s nothing like a healthy dose of stimuli to kickstart a morning.” A sickeningly sweet giggle wormed it’s way into the older man’s eardrum, his younger partner was currently tinkering with her trusty grappling gun and odd assortment of gadgets. Bandit always was too sweet and cheery for Hunter’s tastes.

How the hell did she manage to convince him to join her? The world may never know.

A raspy groan of annoyance made it’s way through the warehouse the two fugitives were currently occupying. “It’s 2 in the morning, Bandit; we are supposed to be on stakeout duty.” Hunter readjusted his position from the 2nd-story window and briefly looked around for any signs of something strange. If he wasn’t trying to focus on where their target should be, he might have noticed the beautiful skyline of the city at dusk. Bandit was much more into the “aesthetics” of things than her older compatriot, who just wanted to get this over with so that they can go back to the lair, it had way better air-conditioning than the dump they were squatting in for the night.

Noticing that nothing seemed to be happening, Hunter looked over his shoulder just in time to see Bandit walk towards the center of the first floor with a-Is that a metal baseball bat? Since when did she get that? And why does it have bumps on the end?!

“That doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun in the meantime, Señor McGrumpy.” Hunter couldn’t react fast enough to stop Bandit from raising the bat high above her head and slamming it down to the ground. A loud BOOM! resounded through the warehouse, shaking the foundation, rocketing Bandit up from her position with explosive force and leaving a large cloud of smoke behind in her wake. The smile on her face and the mad cackling suggested that she was positively elated before she swiftly reached for her belt, grabbing her grappling gun and shot it towards the support beam directly above his head. She tightened the lock on the device and let her body swing in an arc towards him before finally flipping and landing safely on the platform beside him. Bandit pressed a button on side of the gun, a shrill whirring noise sounded as the hook was retracted and locked into place for later use.

Hunter’s attention was drawn to the large crater now smackdab in the middle of the damn warehouse. He’s also fairly certain that someone else besides them heard the explosion, the only thing he could hope for is that there were no cops currently in the area. He really didn’t feel like running from them tonight.

“The only thing we’re currently working off of right now is a suspicious anonymous tip that the gremlin gave us, and in case you haven’t figured it out yet, he’s not the most trustworthy with sensitive information.” Hunter directed his gaze towards Bandit. She was currently holstering her grappling gun back into it’s original spot before plopping herself into the spot he was just sitting in. And she still had that damn smile on her face. Carefree and utterly infuriating. 

Clenching his fist, Hunter stepped towards Bandit. Ignoring her questioning, gripped the front of her shirt and whirled her around to slam her into the adjacent wall. Bandit only seemed somewhat surprised by Hunter’s sudden show of violence, but otherwise kept her cool in the face of his seething aggravation. “This isn’t fun, it’s destruction of property and vandalism and you will knock it off so we can remain vigilant for the target.” Speaking lowly through gritted teeth; cold, narrowed eyes attempted to scare the indifferent youth with their faces now only inches away from each other. “I’m not playing around this time, little girl. You will behave yourself if you know what’s good for you.” It was like a pissed off grizzly was staring directly at a slightly bristling housecat.

“Not very holy of you to threaten violence, Padre.” Her indifference melted into a new cool and suave demeanor. Her smarmy smirk warned of amusement and trouble, an expression the veteran bounty hunter knew the younger thief well for. It was exactly like the cat that got their beloved cream and clawed open the treat bag while they were at it. 

Not breaking eye contact with the beautiful migraine inducer in front of him, Hunter reached for the holstered magnum strapped to his hip and placed it directly under the right side of her jaw. “Unless you want me to unload a couple of rounds into your throat. That ought to shut you up for now.” That seemed to only make her smirk wider and even more annoying. Lord in heaven, why in the world does he put up with this?

God help him, he was losing his mind thanks to this woman.

“People like you have no imagination."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bandit is knife cat incarnate. 
> 
> Hunter is not paid enough for this shit.


End file.
